


Hearty Truffle Hunters

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Of course it would be easier to pack up the supplies and wait for an import of hearty truffle to come into town. But where was the fun in that?





	Hearty Truffle Hunters

The first time Nat had a portion of hearty truffles, the mushrooms were diced in half and bobbing in a stew. They were hot, but unbelievably savory, especially when paired with the broth of the stew. When she learned of the price for these mushrooms, an idea began working in her head.

If she got enough of these mushrooms and sold them then she would have enough Rupees to live better than the mythical princess of Hyrule. If Nat got a total surplus, she could sell them and eat them whenever she pleased. The thought made her grin widely.

So she enlisted the help of her sister, Meghyn, and with much cajoling (“You’re my favorite sister in the whole world!” “There’s only the two of us. Stop buttering me up.”) Meghyn agreed to the scheme.

Of course, it didn’t always go to plan. Sometimes they stumbled onto the wrong path of one of those Guardians, or a Moblin caught their scent on the air. Sometimes one of the nefarious Yiga clan tried to lure the two into the clutches of the clan.

(Nat didn’t even like bananas.)

But they would find a broken half of the mushroom and Nat would cheer and Meghyn would manage a smile, since they were on the right trail.

Recently, though, whenever the two got into a fight with a Bokoblin or the like, a hero would rush in and take care of those monsters. Sometimes he would come too late but Nat didn’t worry when she got knocked out anymore, because she knew the hero would save them anyway.

Meghyn gave her a pretty venomous glare when Nat told her this.

But it worked out because eventually the hero gave them some of his old weapons (with an up and down motion with his left arm and his right arm feigning a shield to drive the point home) and Nat didn’t have to worry about spending Rupees.

Someday they would be able to live out the dream and Nat didn’t mind giving a sum buck to the hero that never hesitated to save them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my rational side when I encounter these two or any similar NPC is, "It's fine, it's a video game. They're not real, and they don't die so it's okay to leave 'em to Bokoblins, don't waste your arrows/weapon durability," and my emotional side is, "MUST SAVE!" Emotional side always wins.


End file.
